redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakkety Tam
Rakkety Tam redirects here. For the character, see Rakkety Tam MacBurl. Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' The Warrior Who Sold His Sword *'Book 2:' The Warrior Who Gained a Sword *'Book 3:' The Walking Stone Summary From a region known only as the Land of Ice and Snow from across the Western Sea emerges Gulo the Savage, a vicious wolverine and his horde of a hundred white vermin who eat the flesh of their enemies. After murdering his father, Dramz, Gulo assumed control of his father's territory. However, only those who possess the Walking Stone may rule, and after his father's death, Gulo's brother, Askor, steals the stone and sails to the land of Mossflower Woods. Gulo pursues his brother with approximately a hundred flesh-eating white foxes and ermine under his command. Meanwhile, the mercenary squirrel Rakkety Tam MacBurl, along with his companion Wild Doogy Plumm, find themselves at odds with their current rulers, Squirrelking Araltum and Idga Drayqueen, both arrogant, foolish creatures who spend more time on ceremonies in their honor than ruling the kingdom. When the forces of the Squirrelking are ambushed by Gulo and dozens of squirrels get massacred, Tam and Doogy are given the chance to escape the trivialities of the kingdom and track the invaders. Gulo had stolen the king's new Royal Banner, so Tam and Doogy are sent off to find it. The king promises to release them of their bonds (they had sworn allegiance to him some seasons before) if they succeed in finding the banner. They eventually meet up with the Long Patrol, and continue their hunt. The Long Patrol has its own problems. Some hares were ambushed and they lost a precious drum which is supposed to be going to Redwall as a present. It turns out that Gulo has possession of a drum as well as the banner. At Redwall, Sister Armel is told by the spirit of Martin the Warrior to give his sword to the borderer. So she leaves to travel south to find the borderer (who is, of course Tam) with Brookflow, taking The Sword of Martin with her. The two maids are ambushed by some of Gulo's army. Tam, Doogy, and Tergen are sent to find Gulo's army. They find Sister Armel and Brooky held captive. They rescue the two and Armel gives Tam the Sword of Martin. The freed captives and the rescuers go to Redwall. When the army of hares reaches Redwall, Rakkety Tam takes command of the force and splits them into two groups: One to constantly harass the flesh-eating enemy, and the other to guard Redwall. Tam and Doogy take the harassment force out to find Gulo's army. Rakkety's force finds the Guosim and Log-a-Log Togey. The shrews, hares, squirrels and a water vole named Yoofus Lightpaw (who had the banner and the Walking Stone) led a split force of Gulo's army through the blackbird pines. Then the force led by Tam goes back to Redwall for a final battle. At Redwall the other part of Gulo's army attacks Redwall. There are almost no tactics, only full-out charges, none of which do anything except allow some ermine and foxes to get killed. When the harassment force returns the squirrels with the aid of the hares, Guosim shrews, Redwall’s inhabitants, and Yoofus attack the flesh-eating army. After a great victorry Tam is challenged by Gulo to a one-on-one battle, which comes to a climactic duel with the wolverine himself. Eventually the warrior squirrel manages to throw Gulo on his recently sharpened shield and decapitate Gulo. Tam eventually marries Sister Armel, a healer from Redwall, and they have a daughter, Melanda, who becomes the Redwall Abbey Recorder. Tam, along with his family and friends, finally decide to return to Squirrelking Araltum and Idga Dreyqueens's domain and return the banner. They do so, reclaiming their bonds back, and winning freedom for all the other squirrels who were forced to serve the king. [[:Category:Rakkety Tam Characters|Characters in Rakkety Tam]] Release details *2004, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780399237256, Pub. Date: September 2004, Hardcover *2004, UK, Viking Children's Books, ISBN 0670910694, Pub. Date: October 2004, Hardcover *2004, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 0141381590, Pub. Date: October 2004, Paperback *2005, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 0141312831, Pub. Date: March 2005, Paperback *2005, US, Ace, ISBN 9780441013180, Pub. Date: August 2005, Paperback *2006, US, Puffin, ISBN 9780142406830, Pub. Date: September 2006, Paperback *2010, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142406830, Pub. Date: August 2010, Paperback Category:Books Category:Redwall Books